39 Taste
by McRiggs
Summary: Bumblebee has a snack, and Optimus has issues with self-control. SLASHY as all get out, rated M for a reason. Prep a cold shower beforehand.


Oh. My. Primus. This fic raped my brain and would not leave me alone until I finished it. So please pardon me if it's messy [LOLDOUBLEENTENDRE] but it's 3am and I am very much sleep deprived.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go take a cold shower. Lol

TF:Prime belongs to Hasbro! All the time!

* * *

><p><em>39. Taste<em>

Bumblebee lounged around the Autobot base, bored. Raf, Miko, and Jack were going out to see the latest movie, _X-Men X-Finity_ or something like that. There were about a hundred movies based off the franchise, and Bumblebee didn't really care for it anyways. So while Bulkhead and Arcee went off to scout out another stripped Decepticon mine, and Ratchet recharging, Bumblebee was left virtually alone with Optimus Prime, the latter keeping an optic on their scanners, watching his fellow Autobots. Bumblebee was curious as to why Prime had ordered him to stay back with the Autobot leader, but not one to argue with his superiors, Bumblebee obeyed orders. So here he sat, flicking between channels, not paying attention to anything in particular as he nibbled on some energon treats. Now, Bumblebee was a playful 'bot, and he couldn't just simply eat his sweetened treat. Instead, he played with each minuscule cube, lolling it about on his glossa, licking the energon drops that dripped slowly as the treat melted, before even popping it into his mouth.

Prime suddenly lost interest in the scanners, only half-focusing on the screen as his optics landed on Bumblebee's mouth, watching him play with his energon treats more than he actually ate them. The way his glossa flicked each bead of energon back into his mouth before it fell made Optimus shudder internally. He bit his lower lip as he watched the yellow scout roll the miniature cube around on his fingers, licking the trail of energon it left behind before scooping it up into his mouth from his thumb. Optimus tried to force himself to return his focus back to the scanners, but Bumblebee just kept playing with those energon treats, enticing Prime all the more.

The Autobot leader had definitely seen his fair-share of both love and death, and he had promised himself he wouldn't get too close to another mech or femme until the War was over, and it would be safe again. But of course, Primus had a way with messing up self-proclaimed promises, and tossed Bumblebee into his life. The small scout was truly something, proving his loyalty as well as his skill in battle, and Optimus was more than pleased to have him on his team. What he kept to himself, however, was the fact that he was more than just pleased, he was jubilant. Even through the horrors of War, even through their misfortunate crash onto a strange planet with even stranger inhabitants, Bumblebee never gave up hope, and he never gave up on Optimus. There was something so utterly intriguing about the little yellow mech that captivated his spark, and he could only wonder if Bumblebee felt the same way.

Bumblebee looked up at Optimus, noticing his optics were… distant; like he was looking through him instead of at him. The scout had wondered what was up with Prime the past couple of weeks, noting the Autobot leaders strange behavior, especially around him. Offering a small smile, Bumblebee waved at Optimus, which seemed to startle him from his thoughts. Prime manaed a smile of his own, waving back at Bumblebee, returning his attention back to the scanners. Bumblebee sighed slightly, wondering what could possibly be wrong with his leader, his friend.

Prime felt his face heat up when Bumblebee had noticed him looking in his direction, and after managing a quick smile-and-wave in return to the yellow scout's, he forced himself to focus on Arcee and Bulkhead. But even with their safety in mind, Prime couldn't get Bumblebee out of his head. In the past few weeks he had felt like he could let his guard down, showing a little more affection towards the scout, but all he got in response were worried looks through confused optics, and Prime had mentally kicked himself for even assuming Bumblebee felt the same way he did. So instead he chose to watch Bumblebee from a distance, his optics drinking in the little yellow scout as he bounced around with Bulkhead, played video games with Raf, even sparring with Arcee.

Watching Bumblebee spar was like ecstasy for Prime. Seeing the smaller 'bot move with such grace, such agility sent shivers through his chassis. He tried to shake the mental images that his processor procured from the depths of his subconscious, but with every move Bumblebee made only made the images sink deeper into his core, forcing Prime to leave the scene in order to deal with his subconscious desires. It didn't bother Prime in the least, self-interfacing, and quite frankly being alone for vorns on end made him quite good at it. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it; his processors focused on Bumblebee, thinking about those smooth legs sprawled beneath him…

Optimus shook his head, forcing his memories back down as he tried to compel himself to watch the scanners with everything he had. Suddenly, he heard a soft, sucking noise from behind him, and as he turned his head around, he could see Bumblebee, his lips cupped around another treat, sucking the energon form within. Prime bit his lower lip, forcing himself to return his gaze to the computer screens, but the sucking noise rang through his audios, making him visibly shudder. He sighed heavily, letting his head fall as he gripped the sides of the computer systems.

"_Optimus? Are you alright?"_ Bumblebee patched through to Prime via comm-link, obviously taking note of his leader's strange actions. Optimus let out another heavy sigh, turning his head halfway towards Bumblebee.

"I'm fine, Bumblebee. You don't have to use your comm-link either, you know," Prime said, trying his best to keep the stutter from his voice.

"I… I know. It's just more comfortable for me, I suppose," Bumblebee chirped, his voice light and pleasant to Prime's audios. Ratchet had managed to repair Bumblbee's vocalizers after what felt like vorns for the small scout, having had them severely damaged by Megatron back on Cybertron. He learned how to speak through certain pitches, using chirps and chitters to communicate, using Cybertronian morse code, and for years it worked well. But one day, when he and Raf got into an argument about school, the human boy had made a snide comment about how irritating his chitters got. Bumblebee, utterly crushed, begged Ratchet to repair his vocal processors completely. After a few days in the medbay, Bumblebee emerged, his voice surprisingly still intact as he thanked the medic. Prime remembered when Bumblebee came to him, asking for advice on how to repair his dying friendship with Raf, and it startled Prime slightly to hear Bumblebee speak again after so many vorns of growing used to his pleasant chirps. Of course, Optimus had been more than helpful with Bumblebee's request, but deep down his spark silently wept for Bumblebee, wishing that he hadn't made the rash decision to return to the speaking world.

"Optimus? Are you sure you're alright?" Bumblebee said, and Prime hadn't even realized how far lost in thought he was as he all but leapt from the balcony in surprise. "You seem a bit on edge."

_Oh, you have no idea, Bumblebee,_ Prime's subconscious piped up as he mentally chided himself to remain in control. He cleared his throat before he spoke, afraid his vocalizers would squeak if he did not prepare himself.

"Yes, Bumblebee, I'm alright," Apparently that was enough to relax the yellow scout as he returned his attention to the large television, flipping through channels at hyper-speed, nibbling _erotically_ on his energon treats. Feeling the heat return to his face, he turned back to the computer screens, scanning through the systems to make sure there was no Decepticon activity lurking around Bulkhead and Arcee as they scouted out the mine.

He felt his mind wander again, however, as Bumblebee continued to make light sucking noises, licking and playing with the small cubes. Prime closed his eyes, his processor a prisoner of his imagination, as he pictured what it would feel like to have Bumblebee's glossa flick across his chassis…

"_Arcee to base,"_ The familiar femme's voice piped up on the communications screen, removing Prime from his thoughts just as quick as he had entered them.

"Optimus here, report Arcee," He replied, keeping his voice low, still unsure of his self-control.

_"Nothing out of the ordinary here, Prime. No left-overs, no tools, nothing,"_ Arcee hailed back, sounding a little more than irritated that their trip had been a practical waste.

"I'll send a ground bridge to pick you up at your coordinates," Optimus replied, plugging in the location in which Arcee and Bulkhead were at. He flicked the switch, opening the blue-and-white portal through the corridor that lead to the outside world. The two aforementioned Autobots strode through, Prime closing the bridge behind them, noting the irritated look Arcee was flaunting.

"What a waste of time. I'm calling Jack, see if the movie's out yet," she said, heading for her quearters. Bulkhead ended up joining Bumblebee, taking a seat on the Autobot-sized couch next to the smaller 'bot. The scout was still flicking through channels like a mad-man, gnawing away at another energon treat.

_How many of those things does he have?_ Prime felt himself wonder as he watched the two mechs fight over what TV station they should watch, which ended up erupting into a play-fight. Optimus leaned back on the controls, watching the larger mech take on the smaller yellow one. Bulkhead charged at Bumblebee at full-speed, but the scout was able to dodge it, rolling underneath Bulkhead as he barely stopped in time before he smashed into the solid steel wall. He laughed heartily, giving chase to Bumblebee as the two of them dodged each other's attacks.

Optimus' optics never left Bumblebee's frame, watching the yellow mech flit about like the Earth creature he happened to be named after, his small frame able to maneuver out of every pass Bulkhead made at him. Prime noted that Bumblebee's fighting style was akin to dancing, his slender frame able to twist in directions that made the Autobot leader's head spin, his subconscious spitting more images of just what he'd like to do to Bumblebee…

Suddenly, the aforementioned mech came flying in Prime's direction, smashing into the Autobot leader's chassis. Bulkhead let out an audible, "Oh Slag," within a gasp, frozen in place as a dust cloud covered the two mechs. Prime grunted slightly, attempting to sit himself up. However, Bumblebee happened to be sprawled across his chest, and Prime noticed how dangerously close their spark chambers were. He swallowed hard – a bad habit he picked up from the two Neutrals that had made their home with the Autobots not too long ago – now more afraid to move than ever. Bumblebee shook his head, and he also took note of the intimacy of their body's positions, stumbling to get up. He kneeled next to Prime helping the leader sit up, when he felt how warm Optimus' body felt.

"You're… you're over-heating?" Bumblebee asked, keeping his voice low, and Prime felt his body heat up even more, afraid that Bumblebee had caught on. The yellow scout allowed a hand to come up to Optimus' cheek, and Prime had to bite his lip in order to keep his composure. The scout's small fingers traced along Primes cheek and down his jaw line as he felt his cooling systems kick in, and Bumblebee let out a small gasp as he felt the breeze from Prime's upper neck.

Now more embarrassed and flustered than he cared to admit, Prime stood up quickly, heading straight for his quarters. He left with such haste that both Bulkhead and Bumblebee barely had time to shoot worried glances in his direction before his disappeared behind closed doors.

Optimus sighed, taking a seat on the side of his recharge berth. He let his head hang low as his coolant systems tried to calm his systems, to almost no avail. Prime slouched over, putting his head in his hands, the images buried within his subconscious processor making themselves known as Prime shuddered.

A light knock was heard at his door, which _whooshed_ open to reveal a more-than-concerned Bumblebee. The door closed behind him, and Optimus damned himself for not locking the door.

"Optimus, are you _sure_ you're alright?" Bumblebee warily stepped closer to the Autobot leader, gingerly taking a seat next to the larger mech. Prime had indeed been acting funny lately, and the scout was worried that it had something to do with the aging humans, or the fact that Bumblebee didn't get out as much since Raf had "other interests" now. He felt his hand place itself upon Prime's back, his fingers gently gliding over the protective plating.

Optimus felt sparks fly from tiny fingertips as they grazed along his lower back, causing him to visibly shudder. Bumblebee quickly retracted his hand, afraid that he had bothered Prime, but suddenly Prime's optics were on Bumblebee's, the swirling shades of blue virtually calling Bumblebee's name. The small yellow mech took the time to really study Prime's optics – they were small, pristine and smoothly set in his face, and probably his most attractive feature. He let another hand come to Prime's face, feeling the heat it generated, and Bumblebee did something that he never thought he would do. Leaning in swiftly, he stole Optimus' lips in a deep kiss, his hand holding Prime's face steady.

Prime felt his optics widen, but soon relaxed as he roughly grabbed Bumblebee, placing him on his lap. He felt the scout's other hand snake up along the back of his helmet, his fingers grazing lightly on the nape of his neck, sending shudders through his body. He pulled Bumblebee closer, deepening the kiss as much as he could when he felt a light flick on his lower lip. Bumblebee was lapping at Optimus' lips, begging for entrance, and the Autobot leader happily complied, allowing the small glossa to explore the caverns of Optimus' mouth. The larger mech shuddered again as Bumblebee forced his glossa deeper, exploring each crevasse as Prime detected a hint of energon on him. He felt his own glossa come to life, entangling itself with Bumblebee's, determined to relish in his taste.

Prime squeezed Bumblebee's hips, bringing the smaller mech's frame closer to his bigger one. Bumblebee suddenly broke the kiss, Optimus letting his body lean back onto his berth, and Bumblebee followed suit, laying on top of Prime, letting his glossa glide along the side of Prime's neck where his main energon line was. Optimus let out a low groan, which seemed to fuel Bumblebee fervor as he nipped at the sensitive wire. Prime felt his hands clamp down on the scouts hips, his body bucking upwards as Bumblebee licked and sucked gently along his more vital wiring. The smaller mech let his hands traverse Primes body, snaking their way into his chassis, gently caressing the wiring inside. Optimus released another moan as Bumblebee continued to assault his sensory nodes, his glossa now licking along the outside of his spark chamber.

Bumblebee continued to lower himself, licking down the entire length of Prime's body until the scout made his way to Prime's inner thighs. Optimus shuddered hard, opening his access port on the left side of his inner leg, and Bumblebee began to lick at it, his glossa carefully gliding in and out, relishing the unique taste that was Optimus Prime. The larger mech bucked forward again, another moan escaping his lips as Bumblebee gently nipped at his access port, driving Optimus wild. All of a sudden, after one particularly spectacular noise was emitted from Prime's vocalizers, he swiftly flipped the two of them over, Bumblebee now laying on his back against the berth. Prime assaulted his mouth again, his glossa entangling itself with Bumblebee's once more as he allowed a hand to traverse down to the yellow mech's inner thighs, rubbing gently along the smooth metallic surface. It was Bumblebee's turn to shudder, a soft moan rumbling in his throat as his access plug made itself present along Bumblebee's thigh. Prime began to caress the protruding piece gently as his mouth begged for Bumblebee's flavor. Their mouths separated momentarily, Bumblebee's head shooting back in a cry of sheer ecstasy as Optimus massaged his access plug. Their foreheads met, both mechs panting heavily, their cooling systems working hard as their bodies radiated heat back and forth between one another.

"Take me…" Bumblebee's soft reply made Optimus look up into his bright blue optics, reflecting his own desire and need. Their mouths collided once more as Prime gently aligned their access pieces. As the distance between port and plug shortened, the electric sparks sent shivers down both mech's bodies, finally erupting in a miniature fireworks show as their pieces melded together in perfection. Bumblebee let out another wail of pleasure, Prime moaning in his neck as the surge of electricity streamed through them. Prime felt himself buck forward as the yellow mech sent wave after wave of electrical charges though him, and Optimus wasn't sure how much longer he would last. He felt his legs squeeze Bumblebee's as the smaller 'bot let out another cry of pleasure, moaning Optimus' name as he sent another electrical surge through his legs. Prime gathered Bumblebee's mouth in his again, kissing his hard as he squeezed his legs, begging for more. Bumblebee responded, and soon Prime was on the brink.

Sending one final surge of electricity through him, Bumblebee virtually screamed Prime's name as he overloaded, which in turn sent the Autobot leader over the edge himself. The sparks became more violent, trickling through down through their legs and up through their chests as they overloaded into sheer bliss. Bumblebee gripped the edges of the berth, Prime grabbing the yellow mech's hips viciously as he allowed his body to succumb to the electrical pleasures. The sensory overload was astonishing, and it nearly made Prime shut down, his body unable to handle the amount of pleasure it was given.

Panting heavily, Prime disconnected himself from Bumblebee, sending shivers through the both of them as they tucked their respective access pieces away. Optimus allowed himself to roll over on his back, lying next to Bumblebee as their coolant systems buzzed furiously in attempts to return their bodies back to normal temperatures. He felt a small hand interlace with his, as he twisted his head to the side to see Bumblebee giving him a soft, ecstasy-filled smile. His optics were dimmed, his body on the brink of recharge, and Prime moved closer to place a light kiss on those delectable lips once more.

The two of them lay still for a moment longer, Bumblebee's body finally giving in to its desire to rest as he slipped into recharge. Prime smiled upon the yellow mech, letting his hand trace along Bumblebee's cheeks as he placed another light kiss on his forehead. He scooted the two of them over so they were properly lying on Optimus' berth, and he brought Bumblebee's resting form close to his body, cradling it gently, allowing his own body to fall into recharge.


End file.
